Requiem
by BlackBloodedVampireGirl
Summary: Willow Moves to Ipswich with her mum to get away and because her mum wants her to got to Harvard. They also moved to forget what happened last time and the time before that, the sons become intrigued by her loner attitude. TxOC CxS PxK RxOC
1. Renavatio

Chapter 1

I was moving to Ipswich with my mum I was moving to one of the most dreary places on the planet because of what I can do and also because my mum wants me to go to Harvard. Which seriously sucks if I do make friends there how am I gonna vent anything. Too bad that's all my mum said and she of all people should know what happens when I don't vent. I'm a telekinetic elemental and if I can't control myself then some seriously bad stuff happens so I guess the forest next to our house will get a serious work out or I might just have to travel and go somewhere else to avoid suspicion at home.

Mum was driving it was her turn at the moment and I was in the back seat trying to sleep the operative word _trying _because it is hard to sleep when your cramped up against a mountain of boxes and bags and you have to sit and sleep which is really uncomfortable with box edges digging into your side. I moved one of the boxes to the passenger seat next to mum which didn't have as many boxes with my telekinesis no one was on the road driving besides us so it was safe to use my ability. My mum just sighed but she didn't say anything and kept driving I smirked knowing she couldn't do anything I grabbed my twenty giga byte mp3 player from my pocket and put in my headphones .I went through my playlist and went straight to Evanescence putting on Sweet Sacrifice and sing along.

It's true, we're all a little insane.

But it's so clear,Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.Dry your eyes and testify.

You know you live to break me.

Don't deny.Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain

.Fear is only in our minds,Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.Dry your eyes and testify.

And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darknessI sleep to die,Raise the silence,Erase my life,

Our burning ashesBlacken the day,A world of nothingness,Blow me away.)

So you wonder why you hate?Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.Dry your eyes and testify.

You know you live to break me.Don't deny.Sweet sacrifice.

Once I had finished listening and singing along to sweet sacrifice I just let the next song play as I watched the scenery go past in the car and tried to sleep. When I woke up we were at the house and mum was reaching for the last box next to me she smiled when she saw I was awake "Finally the dark queen sleeping beauty awakes." I laughed "You only wish mum how long was I out?" I asked her and passed her the box she was reaching for with my telekinesis. Once she had grabbed the box and moved away I got out of the car I felt something bunch up in the side pocket of my baggy jeans black of course I felt to see what it was it was my mp3 player mum must have put it in there for me when I fell asleep I thought. I walked through the open doorway and into our new house it wasn't a home yet it was a house but soon it would be.

Once I was inside I shut the door and turned on all the lights in the house I now knew that I was in a safe environment I used my telekinesis to open the boxes and send everything to their rightful places in the house I chose for my self the smaller soundproofed room as my own and the master bedroom down the hall for my mother as I knew she would like it she just sat down against the door and watched. When everything was done about ten minutes later I turned to my mum and said "You have to master bedroom down the hall from mine I grabbed the soundproof room for myself everything should be the way you want it." She nodded and went upstairs for a nap because she was tired from all the driving and unpacking the gear form the car by herself.

I knew my mum was too tired to make dinner so I grabbed the nearby phonebook and ordered a pizza for each of us as I couldn't be bothered to cook. I sat in the lounge room and read a book that I had deliberately left downstairs to read when I felt like it as I waited for the pizza then after what seemed to be forty five minutes later the doorbell rang so I marked the page I was at and went to open it. At the door was the pizza delivery guy so I paid him for the pizza gave him a tip and closed the door once he'd passed the food to me. I walked into the kitchen with the pizzas and set them on the kitchen bench when I'd done that I grabbed two plates and some cups as well as the delivered pizzas and lemonade balancing it all on the pizza boxes then walked upstairs to my mum's room. I walked inside the currently dark room and turned the lights on as well as opened the curtains after I put the food and cutlery on the bed my mum woke up after I tapped her on the shoulder.

We went to our respective rooms after watching a movie and eating dinner sitting on the floor and leaning against my mum's absolutely hug four poster bed. I lay on my bed for a while then I decided to listen to my mp3 player for a bit after I put on my pyjamas to help me get to sleep soon I felt that I was drowsy so I turned off my mp3 player and put it on my nightstand as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Reviews will be greatly appreciated


	2. Requiem

Chapter 2

I woke up it was Sunday yay for me big whoop nothing to do because all the boxes were already unpacked and I feel like doing something outside so I might as well vent seeing there's nothing else to do outside by myself other than play sport or read and write. I pushed my sheets off myself to the end of my bed so I could get up I got out of my bed and went over to my closet where my clothes were and picked out a pair of black skinny legged jeans and a red and black striped long sleeved t-shirt. Once I'd picked out my clothes I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall from my room I put my gear on the bench got undressed then got into the shower and turned the knob of the shower handle onto the hottest it could go I felt it bur my skin but I wasn't bothered it didn't hurt I felt the hot water unknotting my muscles and sighed I grabbed my shampoo and lathered my hair, washed it then got out once I'd rinsed myself off. I dried myself on then got dressed leaving my pyjamas in the hamper then walked downstairs to get myself some breakfast I knew my mum wouldn't be up yet so I poured us both a bowl of cereal but I didn't put the milk in hers and left it on the bench.

I ate my cereal in silence hearing the crunching of my cereal and the animals outside thanks to my earth part of my elemental powers. Once I'd finished breakfast I washed my bowl out and stacked it in the drainer beside the sink I didn't bother with drying it I used my telekinesis to grab my mp3 player form beside my bed downstairs and into my hand I wrote a note for my mum then walked out the back door and into the forest behind the house. As I walked along I thought about where I should vent it can't be to close to anything like town or occupied house maybe at the bottom of the mountains I heard there's an old house there that an old man lives at that's perfect apparently everyone thinks he's crazy so even if he does tell someone no one will believe him. I ran around conforming the land so everything grows better the better the land is the better I am soon I was near an big old house that looked uninhabited so I walked into the front yard and started my venting.

I made a motion with my hand then boulders flew up from the ground I made another movement with my other hand and a gust of wind held the boulders up a few trees in the yard grew branches and started whipping around in the wind I'd created I made my shadow move around and do tasks for me whipping up more wind bring up more boulders then I jumped up suddenly onto a boulder then kept going until I was really high in the air on a boulder then I sat down in the lotus position and started to meditate after a while one by one the boulders dropped except my own I just sat there and harmonised with the earth and air then I slowly summoned up another rock right above me it was about six feet in circumference then I made it hove in front of me close enough to touch then I put my hand onto it and it slowly started burning then I moved it just a little bit further away but still close enough to touch and held my hands out into the flames and watched as the flame changed colour yellow to orange then blue, green and red and purple and I wasn't even hurt no one can withstand as much heat as I can no even my ancestors nothing could stop me but my twin brother but he died a few years ago leaving me his power of telekinesis. I lost the only person who truly understood me at all and the only thing I gained is more trouble trying to control a new ability. As soon as he died we had the funeral and moved away to a new town but soon the word got out that trees were too healthy and everything about the elements seemed unnaturally healthy and flourishing so we had to move again and again until we moved to Ipswich where we currently are now residing.

I like to burn things it's good stress relief and it fizzles out a lot of my anger that makes me need to vent so I burn rocks for an hour and that helps. Being a telekinetic elemental isn't that bad but it is troublesome moving around, being cautious about where you vent, who you make friends with and what you tell them and your schedule you have to be really cautious but there are the fun things about it. I heard some twigs snapped so I dropped everything and landed on my feet and turned in the direction of the mountains to make it look like I was exploring the scenery "Hey who's there?" I didn't say anything to the voice but then someone tapped me on the shoulder so I turned to face them and I was met with the most gorgeous forest brown eyes I'd ever seen "What are you doing here this is private property, he asked me I didn't say anything "Are you mute or something?", I laughed and shook my head "Sorry no I only just moved here so I didn't know but everything would be so much easier if I was mute." He laughed then said "How so?" I shook my head "Sorry to long a story to tell anyways I have to get home."I walked away I knew something was weird about his boy because the vibrational patterns that everyone has is different to a normal person or human.

As soon as I was out of sight of the boy I ran as fast as I could without conforming the land after half an hour of running I approached the clearing that was about three minutes walk form my house so I stopped running and started walking cooling myself down as I did before I was in view of the house I made a depression in the ground then summoned some water into it so I could clean myself up I redid my hair and I wiped but of the flecks of dirt I had on me from venting then I made everything look like it had before I came into the area then walked over to the house and through the open door waiting for me. I walked into the kitchen to find my mum eating breakfast at the kitchen bench reading the news paper and drinking her usual morning coffee.

She waved at me with her spoon still in her hand I laughed and pointed to her spoon then said " Good afternoon sleeping beauty." She replied with "good afternoon daughter." Then commenced reading her paper I look at the time and saw it was about one 'o' clock so I decided to fix myself a sandwich for lunch so I got the bread and the peanut butter out as well as some bananas sitting in the fruit bowl. I cut the bananas up then put them to the side on the chopping board I put my peanut butter on then the banana slices then the other slice of bread grabbed a plate then walked upstairs and down the hall to my room after I'd cleaned up the mess with my telekinesis.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my sound system remote from my nightstand and pressed the button to turn it on and if I was correct all my CD's should be the way the were when we had the move then I should go for disk nine out of eighteen because it had a compilation of the bands: As I Lay Dying and 30 Seconds To Mars. I then sat cross legged in the middle of my bed listening o my CD's all in a row all the while eating my sandwich once I'd finished I put the plate on my nightstand then lay down to try and sleep but my attempts failed so I watched a movie on my TV and about halfway through I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to my mum nudging my shoulder and telling me to wake up because dinner was ready so I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes then got up I brushed myself off then went downstairs to and walked into the kitchen to see the sight of my mum dishing up dinner. I sat down across from her at the kitchen bench we didn't have a table because it was just the two of us living together."How's dinner going?" I asked her she just smiled and said in reply "Well dinner is good and is almost done tell me what you think." She held out a spoon for me so I could try the stew on it, I put the stew in my mouth and it tasted amazing it just melted in my mouth. Heaven. "Hey mum it's H-E-A-V-E-N." I said spelling it out "That has to be the best stew you've ever made." She looked really pleased at my comment but she didn't say anything just kept serving dinner up. Once she served dinner up she slid my plate towards me then her own to the spot beside mine then walked around the bench and sat down next to me we watched the rain hit the windows and slide down there were some beautiful patterns on the window because of it.

We washed the dishes together after we'd finished dinner we talked about school I wouldn't be going until Tuesday because my mum still had to get my uniform and books and a dorm hopefully not in a co-ed one I ate having to share with boys especially the seventeen- eighteen year old kinds not after what happened last time with my brother he died because of it and I don't want anyone hurt again because of me and what I can do.

I walked upstairs to my room and over to my mirror in the closet I looked at myself I didn't see anything out of the ordinary I still had the same Long sort of straight-ish black hair that goes to my waist, the same old icy blue grey eyes and the pale face just staring back at me nothing I still had long legs a tallish stature and boring old pink lips which were just a little bit full. Same old boring me with weird-ish interests for a girl nothing special. I got dressed into my pj's then got into bed and then switched on my nature soundtrack to help me sleep I can only sleep if there's some music or background music going I can't sleep with out some sort of noise at all and I mean at all. I really hoped none of my dreams would bother me tonight I'm sick of having one piece of earth both me just because something funny or just out of order happened maybe I might get a decent night's sleep instead of some entity barging into MY dreams and telling that something has happened or gone wrong. Then finally after what seemed hours of nagging I fell asleep.

An annoying beeping woke me up so I silenced it and rolled over and went back to sleep it was only Monday so I didn't even have school it didn't matter. Soon I heard another buzzing noise but this time it wasn't the squeaky buzzing noise my alarm clock usually makes it was a more high pitched and more urgent not at all like my alarm clock so someone must be near the house cause I put up a sort of sensory alarm that would alert me if anyone came within ten feet in any direction outside of the fence around the property then I woke up quickly pulled on a pair of my jeans that were tossed on the floor haphazardly last night when I got into bed I still had my tank top on so I grabbed my black with red designs on it hoodie and ran down stairs knocking on my mum's door as I ran down the hallway.

I ran over to our door and looked out the windows beside it I saw someone and then they walked up the driveway slowly taking their time walking up towards the door I could tell the person was male but I couldn't see any features _yet _besides the dark brown hair of their figure's head, as soon as he was about two thirds of the way up the driveway my mum came down the stairs and peered out the window alongside mine. Soon enough the figure came to the door and rang the doorbell my mother opened it but didn't reveal me placing the door in front of the stranger's view of me "Yes can I help you?" he nodded "Hi ma'am I'm Tyler Simms and I your neighbour I just came to welcome you to Ipswich do you have anyone living with you?" my mum nodded and said "Yes I live with my daughter as my husband and her brother passed away a while ago thank you for the kind welcome please come in you can meet my daughter if you want if you just wait a second I'll unhook the door." she closed it then motioned for me to go upstairs but I did it silently.

My mother pretended to unhook the door then ushered the boy in by now I had recognised him as the boy I saw while I in the middle of my venting. She sat him down at one of the five barstools we had at the bench then she grabbed a plate of cookies she had set out the night before because she had been baking she said to help himself then she walked over to the bottom of the staircase and then called out my name "Willow we have a guest come down please." My mum NEVER yells she always calls even when she's angry because when she got angry last time my father died mysteriously and I was left fatherless she never wanted to cause anyone pain but she lost control."Coming mother I'll be right down." From my room into the hallway I quickly ran a brush through my hair and changed my tank top for a long sleeved shirt hat was back and grey striped. I ran downstairs then slowed to a walk when I came in view of the kitchen I walked into the kitchen and greeted my mother with a good morning and went over to the cupboards so I could get my cereal and pour it into the bowl which I had already placed onto the bench, my mum slid the milk to me so I could pour it in with my cereal I did so but I didn't sit down at the bench and eat I stood up and ate my breakfast while standing next to my mum she scolded me in a playful manner "Willow that's not very ladylike go sit down." I laughed but I still sat down on the end barstool of the bench "Mum since when have I _e__ver_ been ladylike?" she shook her head and resumed conversation with the boy that made himself know to be out neighbour.

He offered me a ride later on this morning to school because at the moment it's only six 'o' clock in the morning I accepted he said goodbye and said he's see us at eight. We said goodbye then I proceeded to pack the rest of my stuff because my mum had got me a dorm at Spencer Academy so I'd stay there and come home every weekend sometime during yesterday my mum had gotten me uniforms and books so I packed those got dressed in my new uniform but I put a few changes on it let my tie loose and undid the top two buttons and I put a few badges on my bag flap I had quite a few like: It takes 44 muscles to frown and only 4 muscles to stick up my middle finger and say bite me, reality is for those who don't have an imagination, I'll stop wearing black when they invent a darker colour and a few more I also decided to paint my nails black and put my hair up in a messy pony tail with my fringe in the way so it could shadow my eyes it's bad enough I get made fun of them and get called the ice queen because of them and my attitude.

I brought my stuff downstairs and put t beside the door I left my mp3 in my pocket though along with my pen and a few hair ties and a chain bracelet in case I go out of control at school I can store energy in them so I don't have so much built up inside me. I ate had a glass of juice while I waited then suddenly the door bell rang. My mum answered it and invited him into the lounge he sat down and talked to my mum for a bit I walked into the lounge after I grabbed a granola bar and ate it because the last thing I ate was two hours ago. I sat down he told us a bit about Ipswich and the surrounding area then he said we'd better be going soon because classes start at nine I grabbed my suitcase and my duffel bag then walked outside the boy grabbed my bags and put them in the back of his car he came back over to where my mum and I was and said goodbye to her and he was going to start up the engine of his car . I was in the middle of saying goodbye to mum when I heard another car roll up the driveway and the driver said "Hey Tyler hurry up or we're gonna be late!" then drove off in the direction of Ipswich town area where just outside of it is Spencer my new school. I finished saying goodbye to my mum hugged her then told her she'd see me in a few days when I came home for the weekend I got into the open door of the boy's car closed it then we drove off down the driveway and out onto the road. "Hi my name is Tyler I'm your next door neighbour I saw you yesterday in the forest." So it was him I thought "I'm Willow." I said plainly he looked intrigued by me somehow whether by my lack of talking, my attitude, the way I dressed or the even the way I acted the other day "So how do you like Ipswich so far?" he asked me I didn't say anything because I was thinking then I finally came up with an answer "Well it's okay but I really haven't had a chance to explore yet because we only moved here Saturday afternoon." He looked surprised "You family unpacks pretty fast how many of you are there must be a few cause it's such a big house." I shook my head "No it's just me and my mum my twin brother died not three years ago and my dad as well but before I was born." I looked out the window.

I watched the passing scenery the forest and the town for about half an hour then we came to a stop outside a huge building which I assumed to be Spencer Academy he parked the car in the parking lot to the side of the large building "Hey Tyler I was wondering if I could leave my bags in your car until I have to move into my dorm so I don't have to carry them everywhere all day?" he nodded "yeah sure but you'll have to come and get me when you want to get them okay." I nodded then I walked out of the parking lot with Tyler by my side and into the building then he directed me to the school office and proceeded to wait outside the office for me. I walked over to the receptionists desk where she was filing something on her desk I cleared my throat so that she looked up "Umm excuse me I'm a new student my mother enrolled me yesterday to the school my name is Willow Hargraves." She looked down to what she was filing then pulled something out form between the sheets and said "Ahh yes I remember now here is your time table and your map of the school as well as your dorm room key."She handed me two slips of paper and a key with the number 317 on it I thanked her then walked out of the school office and into Tyler.


	3. Release

I Chapter 3

"Oh sorry I didn't see you." We said at the same time then we laughed at each other for talking at the same time then he said "sorry I didn't see you I was talking to Caleb then I backed up to sit down then I turned around when I heard someone coming and then comes the part where we crash into each other." I laughed at his commentary then said my own "Well I got my stuff from the receptionist then walked out I wasn't paying attention because I was looking at the school map and then I bumped into you." He walked me to my first class because he had it with me I had every class with Tyler by coincidence and a few with the other three boys he hangs out with and a couple with their girlfriends that Tyler had told me about. Our first class together was English with Caleb, Pogue and Reid then afterwards we had Biology then Study Hall with the whole group. We walked into class about half an hour late then teacher looked up "Well it's nice to see you can finally join us Mister Simms." He said but he didn't sound too happy then Tyler answered quickly "Sorry sir but I was showing the new girl around and helping her find her classrooms." The teacher sighed "Very well then but next time please bring in a late pass or get the principal to call me take a seat and since miss…." He looked in my direction for my name so I said "Hargraves Willow Hargraves sir." "Is your buddy as you seem to be showing her around you can sit with her and show her what we have been doing this semester there should be a seat at the back." We walked up the stairs to the place where the teacher had mentioned for us to sit.

We sat down and grabbed our stuff out I grabbed a new book out but I had my old ones to show the teacher Tyler explained that the class had been doing work on Stephen King for a while and a few other authors for a while but majorly they had been focussed on Stephen King. Eventually the teacher made his way to where we were sitting and talked to me about my old school I told him about what I had done while I was in the advanced placement program and who my teacher was and why I chose to attend Spencer I told him I wanted to go to Harvard so I could be a micro biologist so I'm doing honours for every class except my honours work for English is separate.

The Teacher seemed impressed with my work he took my old books and went through what I'd done for another five minutes just flicking through my books then when he came back up to hand them to me he said thank you and that he looked forward to having me in his class for the following year. I talked to Tyler for the rest of the lesson until the bell rang for the next class we walked out of the classroom and into the hallway and in the direction of our next class together out of all the four boys Tyler and Caleb were the only boys doing honours, Pogue already knew what he wanted to do or so he told us and Reid couldn't be bothered yet to think of anything.

Biology was uneventful most of the same things happened as what did in English the teacher talked to me about my old school or schools then we discussed a few topics to do with biology then I gave him my books he looked through them and I talked to Tyler once we'd talked all we could I got my mp3 player form my pocket and listened to one of my favourite songs On My Own by The Used and sung under my breath along with it and listen to a whole heap of their songs until the bell rang.

By lunch I was bored out of my brain I'd been through three classes and nothing even remotely hard had come up in my school work and the teachers were a bit sappy when it came to my school work because I was an honour student which was seriously boring because I like being challenged. I went into the cafeteria and bought a Caesar salad, a medium sized packet of chips for when I got hungry after school and a soda then sat down by myself at a table set for two and grabbed a book and ate my salad and read my book at the same time then I heard someone dump their bag on the ground and drag the chair form the table and sit down across from me. I didn't look up and just ignored them.

"Hey are you going to even look at me if not talk to me?" joked Tyler by the sound of the person's voice I laughed quietly but I kept reading my book soon I heard a loud sigh coming from across the table knowing it was from Tyler because he was getting impatient and sighing to annoy me every couple of seconds trying to annoy me but it didn't work because I had, had a brother who liked to annoy me yet protect me and I got used to annoyance because of him so I was easily able to ignore him and not get frustrated.

Soon he gave up and just sat there next to me then after about 5 minutes of sitting there he moved his chair until it was right next to mine and read the book along with me I kept turning the pages I must have pushed him too far because he blew in my face and that is the only thing on this god forsaken earth that I hate and that's it I slammed my book down on the table grabbed my bag and rubbish then put my bag on my shoulder and picked up my book in the other hand that didn't have to rubbish and went over to the bin where I put my rubbish and walked out of the cafeteria.

Being annoyed as I am right now I would need to vent so I ran as fast as I could so I ran up the service stairs in an abandoned hallway that led to the roof. I sat down in a meditative position on the edge of the roof and started to focus my power into a little ball of energy with all the elements in it then slowly they began to extinguish each other inside of the energy ball that contained all of my anger, annoyance and frustration.

After about twenty minutes of this my venting seemed to work and I felt drained enough of my anger to be able to go to class I went back down the service stairs and down the hall to where my next class was and sat down next to the doorway of it because class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. I waited for five minutes and then I someone came down the hallway and sit next to me but I only noticed them because I had heard whoever it was as I was too busy reading my book."I'm sorry about before I didn't understand why you were ignoring me so I got fed up and tried annoying you but you didn't react so I tried something and you finally reacted but not in the way I expected so anyways I'm really sorry willow will you forgive me?" Tyler said.

I wasn't sure if I should but I thought about it for a minute the said "I forgive you but don't do that again if I'm quiet please jus accept that fact and leave me alone next time or wait for me to answer okay don't worry about it though I just go through times when I want to be alone and not talk to anybody."He nodded understanding me and just sat next to me doing nothing but gazing at the patterns of the carpet on the floor of the hallway. Twelve minutes later the teacher arrived and then three minutes after that the bell rang so we went into class and sat down at one of the desks together.

By the end of the day I was sick and tired of going through the same routine with all my new teachers about my old school and my future goals as well as my grades it getting really annoying so I knew I would need to vent again before I did anything after school or something bad might happen because of me and I don't want that to happen again not after last I don't want to need a another three or four years of therapy to be able to go amongst people again. Being soulless is something I do not want to go through again I don't think I'd be able to take it not this time not ever I'm through with that now and forever. Again I ran up the stairs to the roof but this time I would have to be more careful because there would be more kids going in and out of the school at this time seeing as that school was finished for the day.

I repeated what I did when I vented earlier today but for much longer then I did last time before going downstairs and heading for the dorms in the building back from the school I decided to put up my band posters so I couldn't see the stark white depressing walls of my dorm room the best thing is I'm next to Sarah and Kate's dorm room and the even better part is I have my own dorm room because the girls who had it before me graduated this year so I'm happy because I can do whatever I want to the dorm as long as it follows the rules within the student handbook about dormitories which sounded even more boring then the lessons today and how I felt right now it really sucked because I had already vented and now there was nothing I felt like doing except maybe sleep but then I would miss dinner so sue me I thought and went to sleep.

I woke up and it was dark so I looked at my alarm clock to see what time it was damn I thought it's two o clock in the bleeding morning well I know I'm not gonna go back to sleep so I decided that I might as well go for a run or play some soccer or something or I'll get seriously bored I won't even need breakfast yet because it's too early. I change out of my uniform that I fell asleep in yesterday and put on a pair of baggy black jeans and a t-shirt as well as my hoodie then locked the dorm door put my key into my jeans pocket and left the dorm building. I ran about four miles before I even thought of stopping to catch my breath.

I had run four miles and I wasn't even exhausted or tired but then again I was one with the earth so it was natural and because I used to run ten miles a day for cross country but I got out of habit about four weeks ago because of the move and the stress I was under because of our once a term examinations on our knowledge of what we learnt so far that term and what we already know. Heck some of the kids even crumble at the stress and the pressure they put on you every term during the tests and they have to see a councillor or at least have a mental examination to see if they're stable or unstably fit to be in school.

It was still dark it had only taken me an hour to run this far so I decided to walk back seeing I had the time and it would make things seem faster I know I'll never go back to sleep so what's the point in phasing through air and shadows to my room knowing I'll be bored for the five hours before I have to get ready for school. Walking back to the dorms will take about two hours which still leaves me with two hours to do nothing I might read a book, play my guitar or maybe just listen to music for a while and re-categorise my CD's and my music. I walked along the road it was still dark but I could see like it was a clear day soon enough the sky was getting faintly lighter as the sun rose just as I was getting back to the dorms.

I snuck into the dorm building so I wouldn't wake anyone and just as I was closing the door to the dorm building on my way in and as I turned around I walked straight smack into a guy's chest I pushed myself away fumbling for my dropped keys the guy went to pick them up at the same time and we brushed hands an electrical tingling went up through my hand and my arm I looked up at the guy and saw myself looking into startling green eyes "Tyler?" I said surprised "Willow?" he said looking as equally surprised "What are you doing up this early?"I asked him "Well I came down so I could go for my morning run what about you?" I replied with "Same thing I couldn't sleep so I went for a run the funny thing is that it was two in the morning I ran four miles without breaking a sweat then I walked back and here I am."We laughed simultaneously then he said "Are you tired now if not I was wondering would come with me for a run or a walk at least?"

I nodded my head "Sure." I said and then he held open the door for me and we walked out into the fresh morning air of the day. As we walked we didn't talk much well at least I didn't I don't eel like talking so I won't that's the way I am but I sometimes do stuff I don't want to do so no one gets suspicious about me and my attitude and send me to another jack ass councillor because I'm supposedly abnormal in the way I act. Suddenly Tyler started up a conversation about mythology I hope it wasn't a hint "So what do you think about magic and that stuff I mean." I thought about how I should respond I wasn't sure because I'd never been confronted with that kind of question before.

"Well I guess I believe in it but that's everyone's personal choice but I accept that I would accept anyone who had it not blackmail them, or anything thing like some people would do in that case." O thought that was a good answer because it didn't give anything away about me and what I could do at al I felt proud of myself." Same here, I believe in it too but I have a different approach to it though I'd know about it but I'd find a bit about it hen talk to them to understand." I nodded my head it sounded good to me It was a seriously god answer it seemed he knew a bit about magic too not an overly excessive amount but enough to understand a bit.

We walked along for a bit then I asked him if he knew the time I already knew it but I wanted to see if he was a phone or watch guy he stuck out his hand in front of him and looked at the time " It's about seven 'o' clock I guess we better head back soon to get ready for classes seeing as it took half an hour to get here do you wanna jog back?" I laughed and shook my head "Nah sorry I'd rather run cya." I said and poked my tongue out then ran off in the direction of the school grounds "Hey" was all I heard as I ran off he soon caught up then I conformed the land but not so it was noticeable to the human eye and I got a bit ahead of him but only by seven feet which to me wasn't very much to me.

After ten minutes of running full pelt we decided to walk the last stretch so we could do it as a cool down stretch after the run. It didn't seem to be so bad that it was only twenty past seven in the morning and most people were still asleep or only just getting up out of bed there were probably a few people like Tyler and I who were early risers and not late risers like Reid and Pogue seemed to be. Soon we were at the dorms so I said goodbye and headed in the direction of my dorm one of the bonuses about having a dorm to myself is that I can have LONG showers and not have complaints made about them from a room mate if a had one.

I walked down the hallway that contained my dorm room and unlocked the door then went inside my currently empty room. The air inside of it was cooler than it was outside so I could relax for a bit before I got into the shower to clean the barely there sweat off that I had only just worked up it felt like I was in air conditioning. It felt nice to be in the cool of my room again it now felt kind of familiar now that it had my stuff in there because Tyler had brought it in form his car for me as a kind of favour and a sorry for bumping into me he really seems like a sweet guy for someone who hangs out with Reid who is sometimes quite vulgar. I sat down on the floor in the dark, it was only dark because I had my really dark curtains closed just the way I liked it nice and peaceful and relaxing especially after a run.

I got up and headed for the shower there was already a towel and a loofa in there as well as my usual jasmine, honey and willow bark shampoo that my mum always made for me to use, it always smells heavenly to me like being in the woods while at the same time in the shower. I turned on the shower so it would be hot by the time I got in then I stripped off my clothes and got into the nice warm relaxing shower what's great about showers is that they unknot your muscles and relax you so that you feel nice and calm for the day ahead that because it is high school you definitely know is going to be stressful for everybody.

I decided because I had the time I could have a longer shower than usual and relax just that little bit more so I won't have to vent right in the middle of the day yesterday while I was helping Tyler grab my stuff from his car. Reid kept hitting on me and kept spouting really bad pick up lines only seven really rude ones got a reaction from me but I mostly just ignored him and his crap lines but before I went to sleep I had to vent just so I could get rid of some extra anger bottled up so nothing would happen while I was asleep.

Ever since I was little I've been getting really bad nightmares about the fire my dad caused when I was little because he found out that I was like him because I was only five years old and already I could do more than him because I could control all the elements and he could only control two or three like most of the elementals that were in my family. It meant that I was going to be the head of the family and not him and he couldn't stand that so one night he got out of control and set the house on fire and supposedly he died because nothing could stand that kind of heat.

But I know better because he has made several attempts on my life but my mum doesn't know about it and I don't want her to worry about nothing I should be able to handle. Because of these nightmares I become volatile when I sleep and anything can happen and I don't want to end up like my dad because if I don't vent and I'm not calm enough the worse the nightmares are.

I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel form the rack beside it and wrapped my self up and went into my room to grab my uniform. I went over to my dresser grabbed my uniform and headed back into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for school. I put on my uniform and decided that I would control the air around me today so I could leave my long hair down for once and not be bothered by it I didn't think anyone would notice my hair and the power I'm using to control it. To finish off my look I put on my eyeliner heavy as well as my mascara then some black lipstick to go with my hair and to complete it I put on a couple of black plastic barb wire bracelets my brother got me when I turned fourteen for my birthday.

I went out of the bathroom to take a look at the clock it was quarter past eight which meant I still had between half an hour and forty minutes before I even thought about leaving my dorm to go to the school part of the campus because classes didn't start until ten past nine so I had plenty of time before I had to go to class the only problem is me getting bored until then which probably won't happen though with all the things I have in my room. Today was only Wednesday so I wouldn't be seeing my mum for another two or three days because I couldn't see her until the weekend which I couldn't wait for I was missing her home made cookies already.

I decided to read for a bit I picked p one of the books a hadn't read in a while from the bookshelf on one side of the room and sat down on my bed and started reading my book it was one of my favourites it was a series of books about a girl who has grown up with strangers and finds out on her eighteenth birthday that she is to find her father so he can give her a proper name but the problem is he's been missing for seventeen years so she has to find him. It's a really interesting book the story line gets a bit complex in some parts but overall it has a good storyline and it makes you want to keep reading until you finish the book.

I like reading it enhances your knowledge and expands your imagination so you get better at what you do in your life. I like art in any form whether it is music, art, literature, performance and dance as well as the many others there is through all everyone can express themselves creatively it helps people find an outlet but then again people can do that anyway with sports too. My bed is relatively comfy I guess they would have to be otherwise the students here wouldn't get a good night's sleep and their grades wouldn't be the greatest neither would their health.

My eighteenth birthday isn't for another week so I'm safe for a while at least when I turn eighteen my powers will be able to be sensed by anyone with powers greater or the same as mine which should be okay because there aren't many magic users left in the world as there used to be now there is about eighty left n the world that are human-ish the rest are either freaking fairies or nymphs slash dryads and there are only a few hundred of those but they like to be hidden but I get on well with nymphs and dryads the fairies not so much cause they think they rule the sky and that it's their territory but I disagree with them they are fun to play with when they're not in the sky though we ad a great mud fight one time it was hilarious.

The nymphs and dryads are more fun than serious unlike some of the fairies, they prefer to have fun and relax when they are occasionally serious they tend the forest I like to help with that it's so magical I even learn new techniques for my earth and water element control which are sometimes really helpful and there has only bin a two occasions when it hasn't and even then it wasn't too bad. The greatest thing about nymphs is their clothes they looks so cool most of the time and I don't even usually like dresses or skirts or robes but they can make anything out of nothing but they tend to wear flowing clothes so they can hide easily and if someone does see them they think it's a hippy or something else so it's okay if it's an accident.

I peeked at my clock and saw that it was only half past so I went back to reading my book while I was reading it had gotten more complex as it got further into the plot so it didn't get boring in many points of the book which was good otherwise I wouldn't have read it. I took another look and saw that it was five to nine so I decided to pack up my stuff for class and leave.


	4. Relinquish

Chapter 4

The walk to the school part of the campus was uneventful as I expected it to be nothing happened I kind of half expected to be sprung and attacked or talked to but I guess everyone was already too busy talking on their cell phones or to their friends right next to them. On the seats or benches in the courtyard some were just sitting on the benches by themselves reading or doing some other activity before school. It was actually nice for once not having people run up and talk to me like at my old school that got really annoying and painful sometimes when people bump into you a little too forcefully whether it was on purpose or by accident.

I walked into the building heading for my first class as it was five past and classes begin at ten pass it would probably take me five minutes just to get there so I hurried to where I had my first class of the day. Soon I was there and the teacher was coming my first class today was L.O.T.E and the language I picked was Japanese to help with music because sometimes when your in a band you might not be big in the UK or America or somewhere like that you can be really big in places like Japan or somewhere in Europe like Germany for instance.

I was going to try and sign up for a band as the last one I was in split up a few weeks before I left so it meant I was free to join another band or group unless they decided to join back up and they want me back but they'd probably give me a chance if I want to join back up or stay out of the band or maybe join another one if I feel like it at least I know them enough to know they would give me that choice just in case.

I sat down in a seat that was up the back but this time it was a little closer to the light than last time when I stuck to the shadows and scared the crap out of the teacher and I thought that I didn't need that happening again and make the teacher suspicious that I was doing this on purpose and give me bad grades for behaviour and maybe fail me in the subject which I didn't want to happen otherwise my mum would be disappointed and I didn't want that either. I decided that I wanted to actually enjoy L.O.T.E this year and not have a crappy year like last because of a bad or unusually tempered teacher.

There didn't seem to be many people in this class because there was only two minutes until class started and there was only four people in the room I guess they were doing other languages or maybe they just weren't interested in learning another language so they picked another subject oh well too bad for them knowing another language really opens up job possibilities for the future and that helps in the money department when I'm older at least 

because the way I am I'm going to need to replace things sometimes okay well maybe more than sometimes.

Soon enough the teacher walked into the classroom and I was a little bit unnerved he looked a bit like my dad and I wasn't sure if it could be him in disguise or not so I would have to be careful around him just in case though. There by now was ten students in the room including myself which I thought wasn't very many for a LOTE class at all usually the LOTE classes I was in there were at least between fifteen and thirty students in a room all crammed in together but I forgot this was a private school so it was different to the usual schools that I was used to.

The teacher started a lecture about learning another language and asked us how much experience we have had with the language and then handed out a couple sheets which we went over for a bit then we talked a bit about Japan and the language which so far had proved to be very interesting because apparently at the end of the year if we had learnt enough we would be going to Japan for a visit which would be about ten days long.

Soon enough the bell rang and I was grateful for it I was getting hungry for lunch and when the bell rang it meant that it was only was a lesson or two away then I would be able to o and vent and maybe eat something to help me control myself maybe a chocolate bar or something sweet like that something to stave off my hunger for a while. But not enough to sustain my powers for any length of time. At one point when I first got my powers I had to starve myself for a bit so my powers wouldn't get out of hand and use any energy I had in my body and kill me because I got angry or too emotional.

I have to eat more then I did then though because I'm older plus I had a fainting spell and I had to be rushed to hospital then further on counselling because I was a supposed to have some eating disorder like anorexia or bulimia and my mum got worried also because the pain in the ass doctor recommended it. The counsellor said I had nothing wrong with me I just had to gain a little weight then I could go home for a bit get some rest then start going to school again in a week.

I was thankful for that because I couldn't take another day in a hospital mental ward after I'd been there for only two weeks receiving some stupid bloody treatment from a psychiatrist, a doctor and a counsellor not to mention my mother this was after my brother died and I discovered my powers thanks to him and that bastard ex friend of his. It was because of him that he died and in turn I killed him but he deserved it but not even my mother knows I killed 

him she thinks he's safely in Ohio with his parents but that wasn't the fact the police called it suicide but I know the truth he didn't exactly trow himself off that cliff now did he had more girls to try and rape besides myself.

My next class was Ancient History which I had always loved so it shouldn't be a problem and a bonus plus is that the teacher I a female and not a male so I wouldn't be picked on like male teachers seem to like to do. I sat down by myself to the side of the room at the back in the corner where the window's light would reach me I needed to be warmed up warmth always comforted me when I thought about what happened which ended with my brother and his ex friend's death.

Some of the students were already there before me but I paid no notice to them as the other students filed into the room and sat next to their friends and talked while they awaited for the teacher to arrive. Soon enough after what felt like half an hour Miss Stebhans arrived but I looked at the clock and saw that only ten minutes had passed instead of thirty like I thought it felt like she stood at the lecturing stand and placed some papers on it then began marking the roll.

When she called out my name she didn't look up she kept going on with the roll then when she was finished she assigned the class some work then came over to talk to me, she wasn't like the other teachers she actually listened to what I wanted to do in the future and figured a sort of program on how to help me get to it she said she'd done the same with the other students to learn what they wanted to help them for the future to move them towards their goals not away from it.

She handed me some stuff to fill out about what I wanted to do then said she'd get them at the end of class so tonight she could set up my personal program for what I wanted to learn in class that be beneficial to me personally. I filled out some questions and answered a few queries and wrote stuff about my personality and what I liked doing when I was with friends, family, by myself and when I was with a boyfriend/partner and stuff like that which I guess was to see what I was like.

When I filled it out I put my hand up and the teacher came over I told her I was finished she looked surprised but didn't say anything then went back to her desk to get some information and a couple sheets of work for me to do by next lesson for homework if I didn't finish it by then. Took my time doing the work on my second set of sheets because I didn't want to rush it 

this time and have to do more work when I feel like I'm about to collapse from exhaustion at any second.

Just as the bell rang I finished so I put my books away and walked up to the teacher and handed her my sheets she handed me some stuff to do for homework then I put those away too and headed out of the classroom and down the hall and stairs to where I knew the cafeteria to be. I walked in and to my surprise it was packed must be a special on or something so I decided to wait in line then go sit on one of the benches outside to eat lunch because the cafeteria was so crowded and for a change t might be nice to sit outside in the fresh air instead of a cramped and stuffy cafeteria.

I ordered a packet of chips, a corned beef and pickles sandwich, a soda and a couple of chocolate bars for later then went outside to a bench to the side under a nice shady Willow tree to sit down and eat my lunch. As I sat down I grabbed a thick book form my bag, it was my book filled with my guitar compositions that I had made up and not shown the band, and flicked through it going through some of my old compositions that I favoured more than the others I had in my book. I also grabbed a pacer from my hidden skirt pocket and an eraser then proceeded to rewrite a couple of notes on one of my songs called The Forgotten Lullaby that song was one of my greater songs.

I unwrapped my sandwich and started eating the first half of my corned beef and pickle sandwich as it was pre-cut into triangles for the person who bought it, for a change it was actually better and less crap tasting than the sandwiches at my old schools. As I took a bit I thought mhmm definitely better. Once I'd finished my sandwich I picked up my composition book and worked on a new song I made up a couple of weeks ago but hadn't yet had a chance to write down because I had been busy with the move and tying up loose ends like saying goodbye and stuff like that.

The song I was working on was called Forbidden Thoughts it's about a vampire who has a craving for blood then he finds a place where there are other vampires who drink animal blood instead of human but he isn't satisfied with their lifestyle and runs away and then by accident kills a human then decides in shame to go back and feels guilty when he is welcomed back with open arms in to the family.

I finished writing what I had composed so far and then put my compo book next to me on the bench and got out my sketchbook and finished drawing a picture of my black electric Fender 

Strat guitar that at the moment was at home so I would only ever get to play it on the weekends unless I moved it to my dorm which I don't think I was going to do in case it got nicked cause someone wanted to make a quick buck online or just wanted it for themselves but the person wouldn't be too hard to track down considering the town wasn't too big.

It didn't take me long because I'd almost finished it already so then I put my sketchbook and my comp book in my bag then grabbed my rubbish put it in a bin then grabbed my bag and went inside and headed for the roof where, I would be able to at least be able to vent some of my anger towards the world and a selected few in it. The only thing I was looking forward to this weekend was that I got to see my mum again and I didn't have to hide my powers where ever I went which would be a nice change for once.

Soon I was up on the roof but I just sat on the edge of the roof and just stared at the sky and the treetops then after about twenty minutes of just staring at the surrounding scenery. I decided I need to vent for just a few minutes so it would last me until the end of the day if nobody pissed me off so badly that I lost control in the meantime. Hopefully. I did my usual venting exercise then I went back to the courtyard where I just sat there and stared at the grass until the warning bell rang signifying that it was only five minutes until the next class started.

I raced down the stairs in the direction of where I knew my next class was, I think I had Geography then I would be free because I had a sort of study lesson in which I could do what I wanted on school grounds. The teacher was at the end of the hall when I just entered through the doorway so I quickly put on an extra burst of speed and sat down at the seat in the corner in the light near the window but made sure that it was not too bright so it could blind me with it's glare of the paper or just generally coming through the window. Soon enough the teacher came in and started addressing the class about a new assignment that he was going to hand out today.

I was quiet the entire lesson except for when the teacher Mr. Hanson asked me only two questions about Japan and some of the cities there that I knew about in the actual country and if I'd visited it before as a school trip or something like that. I said no but I'd seen a lot of pictures of the country and the people from what my friend Ayumi had sent me through our IM service that we used to keep in contact with each other after I met her when she was doing a foreign exchange program.



Sooner or later I knew that my dad would come for me he always does and will until he's dead I'll be plagued by him until he is gone from my life and won't be able to come back anymore but I don't think I'll be able to kill him after all he is my gather but then again he didn't raise me so I don't really think of him as one, I don't think I ever will. Never again will I relinquish anything to him because I'm scared of what he will do from now on if he comes for me I will fight ! I thought determinedly.

AN: Sorry this is a short chapter but with school and everything I have a tonne literally of assignments dues this week so I'm not sure when I'll update next but it'll be in the next three weeks cause I start holidays after this week

Cya Vampire Girl


	5. Ramification

Chapter 5

The bell for the end of geography rang and I ran out of the class as quick as I could so I could head o the next one then I would only have two more classes before I could head back to my dorm and do what I wanted for a while before I paid a quick visit to my mum for dinner and maybe a chat I really felt like I needed it. I grabbed my black flip phone from my pocket and checked my messages I had two from mum three from Ariel and the other band members and then I had five from Michael and Angela my adoptive uncle and aunt in Ohio.

I answered the ones from the band members straight away then I answered my uncle and aunt as well as my mum with longer ones about how I was doing at school and stuff like that I hummed the tune to one of my songs called The Cemetery Melody to myself under my breath to help calm me down it's a haunting song that leaves you wondering about what are you in this world when you seem to be invisible to other people usually people like myself. As I walked I thought about the song remembering the time what I was thinking when I wrote the song and it wasn't good but I have been through worse.

Under my breath I started singing the words to another song of mine that I made last year after my brother died I don't like saying his name because I believe that the wind carries the spirit to whoever says their name to see what is the matter and I don't want him to see me like this.

Take my broken wings and teach me how to fly.

If I don't go up I'll just sink to the ground and never rise.

If only if only I could dry my tears enough to reach the sky.

These broken wings of mine can't leave the ground.

Throw me up so I can have the dream of flying again.

As I fall pleas don't catch me just let me fall.

Rushing to the ground I might finally see the truth of night.

Shadow light and everything in between our worlds of grey.

Don't rescue me please just let me find myself

Chorus

So spare me these lectures and torturing wishes of mine.

And set me free to roam imaginary skies of blue and silver.



Clouds above and the earth down below I know I would be free.

So please please don't save me from myself anymore.

I want to be by myself to scream out all the pressure,

Of my hopes, dreams, fantasies and nightmares.

You're the only one who knows how far I'm falling.

If I don't do this I think I'm gonna break .

But I don't really care not really anymore.

If I don't it's going to be more than I can really take.

The sorrow sinks into my skin and becomes part of me.

Something is scratching it's way through my soul.

Haunting me in my darkened light of the night.

Please hold yourself back don't drag yourself in to my ruin.

My world is lost and broken in pieces of mirror.

Chorus

Everything I remember is pain so basically it's all I know.

I want to know what this is all about tonight.

Right now all I do I know is suicide to me.

Back off I need to be alone if just for a little while.

Now I finally can figure myself out.

It's all I want to forget about taking myself apart.

Bit by bit I feel my pieces coming back to be.

Thank you for supporting me but I can go from here.

Feeling free I know I can do this thanks for everything.

You were the only one who made sense .



Chorus (x2)

You were the only one who made sense to me.

You were the only one who made sense.

You were the only one who made sense to me. (fade)

Please just take the time to understand I want to forget.

Once I finished my quiet song I fell silent and entered the class and sat down at a seat in the corner of the wall and the end of the lecture rows I knew I would be alone, not many people would I got the books I would need for the class out as well as my sketchbook. While I was waiting I flipped through my sketchbook to a picture of a girl bleeding in a pool of blood on the forest floor by herself I looked at the picture for a second then I grabbed a pencil and put it above my page then I looked in the distance then I felt my hand move of it's own accord to draw part of the picture as I gazed at the wall just above where the teacher was getting ready for the class.

I looked down and saw that I had done the main features of the face and by this I knew who the person was and I dreaded and hoped it didn't become true like most of the earth visions I get but it could be symbolic like some of the visions I got so it wasn't set in stone at least I hoped it wasn't because all of them come true if they are symbolic or just unseen by the person if they were a klutz or something like that. The worst thing was I had a sinking feeling that it was going to come true and that's why I was afraid for her, I knew I would have to watch her for a bit the girl was in a formal dress so it could be graduation which for us was in June or she could have been on a date so I'll have to become friends and watch her for a bit.

The teacher called upon me for an answer but I didn't have to look at the board to know what the answer was so I said " Ci sono stato anch'io, E bella vero?"(I've been there too, it's beautiful isn't it) I think the teacher was shocked at my knowledge of Italian because I was doing Japanese at the time "Si." She said then decided to pick on someone else just in case I got the better of her in front of the students because I had a more than thorough grasp of Italian, I love Japanese I just did Italian for fun in the ninth grade it took me three months to learn. I went back to another drawing of mine that was a motorbike speeding on the highway I knew it was speeding because the picture was from the rider's point of view and was speedometer read that the bike was going over a hundred miles an hour.

I touched up a few details on the bike and did some shading, the shading I did showed that it was sometime in the night maybe seven or eight. This drawing came to me last year while I was in the middle of visual arts at my old school so I jotted down a couple of notes and did the basic sketches and outlines for it so I could continue them at home. I ended up finishing the picture at three in the morning the next day because I woke at quarter to three because of a nightmare and just started to draw to keep my mind off what happened during the nightmare.

Some times I really hated this drawing because I usually dislike my drawings and sketches because they come true to often for my liking and someone usually ends up getting really badly hurt for no reason so I keep to myself. I don't become attached to anyone so that my dad can't use them against me or if something happens to them and they get really badly hurt or even die I always blame myself for not warning them in time or I don't then I get really depressed and don't snap out of it for at least three or four months I only eat, sleep, drink and shower when I feel exhausted or I'm on the point of collapsing.

At that point my mum usually sends me to a councillor to get emotional and mental help for what I've put myself through over nothing as the councillor calls it but he's not the one who's connected to everything through the elements of nature my mum should understand this so now to avoid going through this I keep to myself and put on a sort of fake mask about what I'm feeling which I'm getting too good at she can't even tell when I'm lying to her anymore even when I'm looking her straight in the face.

The teacher only called on me once more during the lesson and that was to come to the front so she could have a conversation in Italian and give me my homework for the week as I only had Italian on Mondays and Wednesdays because everyone who was doing the world studies class had to take it because of a trip to Italy in the holidays before the last term began. Speaking of world studies I had that next so I better head off I thought as the bell rang for the next class otherwise the teachers would think me a delinquent and start investigating my behaviour at my old school.

The bad thing is about me being here I don't think I can trust myself to have any friends well not any true friends in my case otherwise if I get too close and they get to know me then they'll know something's wrong even if I put on one of my masks so that's another reason why I can't get to close to people in my world there a more reasons to say away form people than actually be friends and be close to them so I don't, just to be on the safe side.

I entered the room and sat down at a desk towards the back and waited for the rest of the kids to arrive for the actual class which most people were only in because they wanted to go to go on the trip to Italy at the end of the year. The trip was something that was giving the class inspiration to actually take the class and learn the language so they could go because if they didn't get at least a B in both Italian and World Studies then they couldn't go on the trip so it seems that even the popular crowd was working really hard.

Soon enough the class room started filling up with students until there were no more seats left she was sitting between the wall and Tyler and on form him was Reid then Caleb and Sarah then further on in the next set of seats was Pogue and Kate next to Aaron Kira and one of his 

pathetic cronies called Eric so I was stuck until the class ended and the bell rang so I could leave this damn school for a bit and go back to my dorm or talk to my mum I guess my study period was tomorrow then because I didn't have it today because I was on the teacher's roster so I guess I must have read my timetable wrong and have it tomorrow.

Well now I was stuck in a class which I absolutely hated to the bone which I didn't want to be in, in the first place I was just put in this class so it would be full and then maybe for sure there would be less to organise and book for the Italy trip towards plane tickets and fares such as that if it was a full class and everyone was going instead of looking for specifics on who was actually going on the trip and who wasn't. All this was just to make it easier on the admin but I knew I wouldn't go I've already been there but where ever I go I never enjoy because it has too many bad circumstances to make me go there in the first like Italy for instance.

I'd say that Ipswich would have to be one of the few places I actually enjoyed that we had moved to it was perfect for my tastes quiet, small, out of the way, rainy, not overly populated, peaceful and it was fairly nice with the way the scenery blended with the town and the environment it was in, it was a big plus for me that it had plenty of forest and woods surrounding it for her to roam free heck she might even get a dog for her mum not a puppy a dog to keep her mum company while she was away. This truly was the most relaxed and at home she had felt in twelve years.

World studies was actually one of the more interesting classes I had at Spenser the teacher for this class was an enthusiastic Romanian named Violet and she refused to be called by her last name so she asked us to call her Vi or Violet we laughed when she said but not in front of the other teachers or they might question her. Anyways Vi as almost everyone calls her is a very enthusiastic person not many people can beat her for enthusiasm well back on the subject she was walking around the room when she spotted a new face (me).

She told the people in out row to move so she could come over to me and talk about stuff with me because I was new and someone different to talk to for once, she told the class to start reading chapters five through to ten because there was going to be a test tomorrow on the content of the five chapters and since they were in their last year of high school they should be able to do it easily enough. Soon all that was to be heard was the quiet murmuring of a few girls and the rustle of book pages being turned.

Vi talked to me about what I liked and what I was interested in, where I had been and stuff like that she'd been to all the places I had and loved them I told her my favourite place so far was Ipswich because of everything about it but I loved Romania and England as well because of the way they were it just somehow made me feel at home something I've only felt in these three places. We ended up talking for the whole lesson about our lives and stuff like that before we 

knew it the bell had rang it was different to have a teacher who was actually young and wanted to get to know me.

I left the classroom and headed down the hall way and out of the school building and went over and into the dorm building and walked along it's halls until I reached my room then I unlocked the door with my key and went in. I shut the door and locked it then I dropped my bag at the foot of my bed then I collapsed face forward on it the I put my pillow over my head so it would be dark then I closed my eyes and gave into the exhaustion that threatened to consume me.

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door so I yelled out "I'll be there in a second." Then I sat up and looked around it was dark when I looked out my window I got up and went over to the dresser. I looked at my reflection and saw that my hair was messy so I used my telekinesis to grab a brush from the dresser and ran it through my hair a couple of times as I went to answer the door then I dropped my brush and unlocked the door. I opened up the door to reveal Reid and Tyler standing there "What are you doing here?" I asked them as I far as I knew I didn't make plans with anybody.

Tyler looked a bit sheepish so I raised and eyebrow and repeated my question "What are you doing here?" he scratched the back of his neck then said "Well there's a small group of us going to Nicky's tonight and I thought that you might like to come with us and get to know some people." I shook my head "Sorry people and I don't really mix and the few I do get along with aren't your type of people sorry again it's a nice thought to invite me but no cya later." I said then closed the door in their faces I hate refusing people but I would hate to know what happens if I say yes. Someone knocked on the door again I opened it again "What?" I said angrily I thought he would have given up this time I came face to face with Reid.

He put one foot in front of the door fame so I wouldn't be able to close it without slamming it on his foot "Look Tyler is my best friend and he's the nicest guy on earth he doesn't hit on girls and he's really polite all he wants is for a chance to get to know you because he likes you okay please?" He said this pleadingly but from what I heard from random girl's conversations around the school is that he was a real player so he must really want this for Tyler I though for a second what's the harm in one night out? I nodded my head "Fine just give me ten minutes I'll meet you in the car park." He grinned then nodded "Thanks I owe you one we'll meet you in the car park next to the hummer." Then he took his foot away from the door so I could close it then I did.

I went over to the dresser and grabbed my black skinny legged jeans, a red and black plaid skirt as well as my black homemade My Chemical Romance print spaghetti top then went into the bathroom to change. I changed into my clothes then put on a light layer of mascara and black lipstick then exited the bathroom I grabbed my converse all stars from their place next to the 

dresser and my hoodie that was laying on top of it I sat on my bed to put my converses on then put on and zipped up my hoodie I grabbed the dorm keys from their hook by the door and left the dorm and locked the door behind me.

I walked out to the car park and saw Tyler and Reid leaning against the hummer I ran over to them then stopped until I was a couple feet in front of them "Hi am I late?" they shook their heads then Reid got in the passenger side while Tyler hale the door open for me "Thanks." I said to him as he helped me up into the huge car I sat down in the seat behind Reid so I could see Tyler so I would be able to study him as he drove. On the journey there Reid was rambling on about the random girls he wanted to 'tap' until Tyler nudged him in the ribs with his elbow and motioned to him with his head to where I was sitting then Reid said "Ahh sorry umm I don't know your name what is it again?" I laughed and said "My name is Willow Hargreaves but my friends call me Will for short." Tyler just nodded but Reid said "Cool nickname but not as cool as baby boy's here."

It was my turn to shake my head "Sorry Reid but baby boy isn't the coolest name out there, it is catchy but it could be better, like Ty or something about the way he looks." I said to him then I got an idea "Hey Reid can I swap places with you on the way back?" I asked him "Sure but if you blast us with your chick music I'm swapping right back." " Fine but I don't consider heavy metal and rock could be considered chick music cause that's pretty much all I listen too except for a few songs that I like from random bands I like I think I even have some music from the band I was in on my mp3 player." I said in a matter of fact way after I said this Reid slapped Tyler on the back and said "I like this girl already and I've only know her for fifteen minutes if she was a guy then you'd have to find a new best friend baby boy." I laughed at this comment.

Tyler had a sort of gobsmacked look on his face they must be really close and have been friends for a long time if he's that shocked and knowing how small Ipswich was I wouldn't be surprised if they grew up together but then suddenly he got a mischievous look on his face I smirked knowing that something good was going to happen then he said "Well Reid if I'm not your best friend anymore then there is no point for me to car pool with you or anything else in that matter in fact you can get out of the car." Tyler pulled over on the side of the road and let Reid get out then he told me to get in the front so I did then he waited until I was in the front and all buckled in before he drove off in the direction of town.

"Are you seriously going to leave him back there so he can walk into town?" I asked him curiously because would get to know him a little bit better because of this question just that extra judge of character He nodded "He needs to learn a lesson he can't just go through life asking for things and expecting to get them like that, he needs to learn this or he's going to get in big trouble later on in life." I nodded to confirm what he said then I just looked to my right and watched the scenery go past soon enough I could see a few buildings and then more so it must mean that we had arrived in town and must be arriving at Nicky's soon whatever that was.

Tyler parked his car to the side of a noisy building full of music and talking as well as the crash of pool table balls accompanied by the shouts of guys cheering for the people playing he got out and walked around and held the door open for me then we walked into Nicky's.


	6. Realisation

Chapter 6

Nicky's was loud and packed full of people, the music was okay but a little to poppy and bubbly for my taste the shouts from the boys at the pool table were even louder now I guess someone must be winning. Tyler led me over to where Caleb and Pogue were sitting with Sarah and Kate at a small table talking between themselves, as we arrived at the table Kate got up and asked Pogue to dance with her on the small dance floor in front of the jukebox filled with couples and a few desperate people trying to pick someone up through trying to look sexy or attractive dancing and I'd have to say that it wasn't working too well.

We sat next to Caleb and started up a conversation about Ipswich and the stuff I should see and then Tyler asked to show me around town and a few local spots I would have to learn apparently only locals can share the spots with other locals or people who have moved to the town for good this weekend. Caleb brightened up at this so it must be something good for Tyler to ask me out like this so I considered this for a moment I wasn't sure about this if I said yes I might lead him on and he might want to be more than friends but if I refuse him at first he might not try again I decided to ask for a raincheck that way I wouldn't be accepting or rejecting him straight away.

"Sorry I'm a bit busy this weekend but maybe some other time if you give me your number I'll call you and let you know when I can." I said to him he seemed disappointed but then he brightened up for a second and asked for my phone he must have realised I didn't refuse him so I must be genuinely busy this weekend. I handed him my phone and asked for his so I could put my own mobile number in his he seemed really excited at this so he fumbled a second I his pocket before he got it out and gave it to me.

I entered in my personal mobile number but I didn't enter my home phone in that could wait till I knew him a bit better than I did now he entered his number into mine as well when he handed it back I noticed that he had only entered his mobile as well but he had put a picture of me into the caller I.D for the phone so I did the same thing for my own then put it back in my pocket. Tyler engaged me in a conversation about music and what bands I was into at the moment he was surprised that I was into rock, punk ,heavy meta land some slow as well classical music songs not the kind of music anyone would expect a girl to really listen to with any interest.



We ended up talking for an hour before he asked if I was hungry or thirsty I said I was a little thirsty so he offered to buy me a coke and I accepted he went off and left me to talk to Kate while Pogue was playing pool with Reid and Caleb we talked a bit about the guys until Tyler came back holding three cokes and a basket of chips for the three of us to share. By now Sarah had gone back to the dorm because she had some homework to catch up on for English and Science tomorrow it was just some last minute bits then she could hang out with us as much as we wanted tomorrow after school as it was the weekend practically.

Kate Tyler and I had a meaningful conversation about religion and what we believe and think about it they were surprised when I said I wasn't religious I just believed in a thing called Reiki which is about energy and helping other people but once we agreed with each other saying that we each have our own opinion we moved on to talking about the school and what we wanted to do when we were older. Tyler was going to take over the family business Kate wanted to be a lawyer and I wanted to be a musician or an artist maybe a writer something in the field of art would do me just fine.

Reid won the pool game against Pogue and Caleb it was close Caleb and Pogue were tied while Reid was only a point ahead of them so in the end they decided to have a match with all the guys Tyler and Reid on one team and Caleb and Pogue on the other. Kate and I were left to sit at the table so I got out my mp3 player and she got out her IPod we swapped and went through each other's music lists she wrinkled her nose at a few of my songs but when she found one she like she put that on while I went through her song list until I found one I liked then put that on and listened to it.

We swapped back our music players then listened to our own songs for a while as we watched the boys play pool but then she tapped me on the arm randomly so I took out one of my earphones so I could hear her then said "Yeah?" "Well I was wondering how do you feel about Tyler cause he seems to really like you I've never seen him act this way around a girl." I nodded then was silent for a minute so I could think about what I was going to say to her "I do like him but I'm not sure I've never had a boyfriend and I'm not used to opening up to people I only ever got to talk to my mum or deal with things by myself when I was little so I don't really know how to be close to anyone like that." I said she seemed stunned

"How come you've never had a boyfriend you're really pretty nice enough so how come?" Kate asked me I just shook my head at her then put my earphone in and turned my music up louder so I wouldn't be able to hear her I closed my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see anything thing 

then I zoned to where the earth was calling me I knew it must be urgent because it only calls me in my sleep.

I saw a female human form in a clearing beckoning to me form where she was I ran over and stood n front of her then hugged her and said "Hello mother what it the matter is it urgent you seemed in a hurry to reach me." She nodded then said " The earth needs you the most now I created your family for a purpose to protect the Earth and right now it is in danger from your father he is drawing more power form the Earth and making it weak so it can't defend itself he is coming for you here you need to confront him he will be here in one cycle of the moon I suggest you prepare." And with that she fade away and all I could see was the backs of my eyelids.

My mp3 player was still going and it was only two songs ahead of what it was before so it was okay I hadn't passed out for over an hour like last time my mum go so worried that she almost took me to the hospital to get me checked out by a doctor but she reasoned wit herself and made herself wait another hour and by then I had woken up. Someone tapped me on the shoulder she I opened my eyes and looked down the arm to see Tyler kneeling in front of me so he was tall enough that our eyes were level with each others "Hey are you okay you seem kind of out of it." He asked me concernedly I nodded "I'm fine I'm just tired I didn't get much sleep last night I have a sort of insomnia thing and I don't sleep well at night." I said to him.

He got up then held out his hand for me to grab I didn't I just said "What?" but he didn't say anything I guess the only way to find out is tog go with it I thought to myself do I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out of my chair and lead me outside to his car and opened the passenger side door for me. I got in and sat with my feet on the edge of where the car door closes "So why did you bring me out here anyways I was fine inside." I asked him he seemed nervous or worried about something.

He shook his head then said to me "I'm concerned about you I was wondering if you were sick because you don't seem well." It was my turn to shake my head then I began "I told you I don't sleep well I never have since I was 13 too many bad things happen in my sleep so I just sort of stop most of the time I only get between five and ten hours of sleep a week so don't worry I just have to get some more medication to help me I'll be fine I am able to function." He shook his head again as if in worry and disappointment at the same time I just looked down at my shoes.



Then he said "You shouldn't have to do that no one should you're not fine I know something that can help you I used to have the same problem it's a sort of meditation thing and you get so sleepy after it that you can't stay awake a second longer it really works if not you can try the sleeping drugs okay?" I nodded then he held out his hand I grabbed it and he helped me get out from the passenger side seat of his hummer. We walked along the sidewalk for a bit then turned back when my alarm went off signalling that it was nine thirty as we made our way back to his car we talked about how he was going to help me the way he described it made it sound like the way I contacted Mother Earth.

He held the door open for me and helped me into the passenger seat then jogged round and got in the driver's side then started up the car and headed back to the Spencer dorms we drove in silence except for the music from the band 30 Seconds To Mars playing on the stereo system of the car then I leant my elbow on the windowsill and sung the words to the song under my breath the song was called The Kill (Bury Me) and it was one of my favourite songs by 30 Seconds To Mars when I first heard it I downloaded it instantly and listened to the song for an hour even after I had learnt the lyric off by heart.

Tyler looked at me for a moment as if analysing my face then he said "You know you're a pretty good singer you should be in a band or something." I shook my head "I was in a band but when I moved to Ipswich I had to quit because I was two far away I was the lead guitarist and the back up vocals but they found a new guy just before I left we're still friends but just not close band mates anymore." He nodded but didn't say anything and looked back at the road to make sure he wasn't going to crash or anything he didn't look back in my direction he kept looking straight in front of him at the road probably trying to think about what to say to me in response to his comment about my singing.

Then he glanced at me for a second then back at the road then he pulled over on the side of the road "Willow it's okay if you want you can join out band if it'll make you feel better we need a singer and another guitarist we might not be the same but we can try to help you if you want we've all only known you for a couple of days," he pause to catch his breath then continued "but Caleb already thinks of you as a buddy and a little sister the same as Pogue who feels he can talk to you about cars and stuff like that, Reid wants to talk to you about music and sport and just like you for being you can seem like someone I can trust other than the guys." I turned my head to face him and smiled "Thanks Tyler but I'll have to think about it I feel a bit strange just going from one band to another in less than a few weeks of leaving the other I really appreciate it."



He smiled back then went back to looking at the road, he drove down the road that led to the campus car park then parked the car next to a canary yellow 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit it seemed to be in really good condition for a car at least twenty years old it looked like it good gas guzzler that would burn a hole in anybody's pocket in to keep it running on and off the road. He got out then jogged over to the passenger side of the car to open my door I smiled at him as he did then jumped out of the car exaggerating my movement to prove that I could get out on my own he seemed disappointed that he couldn't help me out of his car but he made up for that by putting his arm around my waist and catching me when I tripped on a piece of stray gravel.

He walked me to my dorm room and said goodnight and he'd see me tomorrow also at the last minute he said to have sweet dreams and because of him I knew I would then I went into my dorm and got ready for bed but as I sat down on my bed I realised that I was too energised for bed so I decided to go for a long run to get me exhausted enough to sleep so I might actually be able to function tomorrow because I was till really tired because I didn't have enough sleep yesterday having only a few hours sleep can really wear a person down. I knew I would need the energy tomorrow because mum would hate me if she knew that I was wearing myself to the bone to stop anything bad happening to everyone around me especially if I was seeing her she would know if something was wrong if I didn't prepare the night before so she wouldn't be suspicious.

I changed out of my clothes that I wore to Nicky's and into a pair of my old running shorts and a black long sleeved sweatshirt that belonged to my brother that is miles too long for me he was huge while I was small when we were little we looked exactly the same but when we were older we were complete opposites on the outside but the same on the inside. I was dark and small while he was light and big compared to me he was the essence of popularity but he chose to stay with and protect me from myself and the people around me because when we were little he was the only one who could calm me down now I just have to imagine him but that only works to a certain extent but now I just lose it and no one can bring me back from the edge at least not anymore.

I switched my converses for my old joggers that I always used when I ran except when I ran in bare feet those were the only two things I ran in my joggers or my own bare feet other than that if I wasn't wearing either or those I wouldn't run unless I was in really big trouble sometimes when I was in trouble I used to take my shoes off and run bare foot on the foot path beside the road sometimes on the old trails behind the house we had a year or so back I loved that house I just felt so in touch with my other half there I don't think I'd ever feel the 

same again except I felt the same thing when I was walking with Tyler tonight so I wasn't sure how this was going to work.

One thing I love about running is that you don't have to focus on anything that's what walking is for running is for keeping in tune with the earth's breathing and feeling free at the same time it's about letting go and just going where the wind takes you well figuratively not literally. My running time is just a moment when I can feel peace and not have to worry or feel bad it's just a time I connect to my surroundings instead of focussing on myself in any way or form that isn't a necessary life function like breathing and running not to mention keeping my control over the powers I have that love coming out when I'm running.

I run almost every day and I run more than that if I'm worried, stressed or just can't sleep it's as if running chases my nightmares away or it at least leaves them behind me on whatever trail I happen to be on at the time wether it was on the pavement or on a track outside whatever town we were currently living in. I locked the door behind me making sure my phone, my keys and my wallet with everything like my id and my credit card in it that I would need just in case I was asked questions about being out too early or to late on the streets by the cops or the ranger something like that.

I ran along the road just breathing in the cool night air as I ran relaxing as I did so I could feel the tension disappear and the peacefulness take over my mind. I felt the freedom of running take over after I left the school campus and ran along the side of the road behind a row of trees that ran the whole way along it out of view from the road so if someone did come past I would have some cover from anybody and if on the off chance that someone did I could always jump into a nearby bush if I absolutely had to because of some obscure reason in the future. At least no one at the moment was on the road so I could run in peace and quiet which was all I needed except for my mp3 player but I had left that in my dorm so I just hummed the tune of one of my favourite songs by The Used called Paralysed.

As I ran along the path behind the trees I felt Mother Earth calling to me so I went behind a bush and sat leaning against a log that was behind me then I closed my eyes and went into a sort of meditative state. I drifted into myself until I came upon the familiar glade that my mother always met me in when she called me because of some reason or another I saw her standing under the tree that was exactly in the centre of the glade that reached down into the centre of the earth and help provide energy for every living thing on this planet each plane has a life tree that represents how well it is faring and flourishing on it's planet.

The tree at the moment for earth looks like it could be a lot better than it was at the moment probably because my dad is drawing unnecessarily drawing energy from it for himself so he could maybe find me but I haven't drawn any energy for a while about two year ago was the last time I drew energy so he wouldn't be able to find me easily and if he did it would be the place I last drew energy from and that is a place very far from here in Germany to be precise so I won't have to worry about this for a while until mother let's me know I should be worried or at least gives me a warning in the cryptic way she does with her inquisitive riddles.

I went over to her and sat down when she gestured for me to do so then when she was seated I asked her why she called me, the look on her face she seemed desperate almost and I knew something was wrong. I was worried now and she still hadn't answered me so something must definitely be very wrong she doesn't speak when she's in really bad trouble this has only happened once before and that was five years ago when my dad tried to kill me and I almost died she really suffered because technically I am a sort of reincarnation of her and if I die a part of her dies with me at the same time and if that happened it would be bad for everybody because everyone is a part of her but if someone significant like one of us dies who have a bigger part of her in us then that portion dies and can't be replaced again until we are born again or resurrected.

I asked her what was wrong and she just looked at the ground then said "I'm sorry Willow but I stopped the energy flow to your father and now he is dying he will be dead in a matter of weeks and the only way to establish that connection again is if he makes contact with me through you so I want you to be on your guard because he may try and do so and you will be in danger so I want you to be careful and don't do anything that would advertise your presence to him in anyway and that means you can only vent once a week or so because that kind of elemental activity would make him aware of where you are."I looked at the grass and saw that I was a brighter green than it usually was my dad must have had a great effect on the earth if this is what it looks like now his connection has been cut and that was only today.

I looked at her then said "It's okay I know the drill by now but I know you will be worried I'll check in with you every night so don't worry about me I'll keep all activity to a minimum I am really grateful in fact I might not even have to face him and like that he'll fade out of my life forever in just a few weeks I thank you mother and I am willing to face danger if it means he is going to be gone from life so I can stop running from my own father and have to watch every little thing I do in case he finds out where I am." She looked up from the grass in front of her to meet my eyes then she nodded and sent me back to reality behind the bush sitting on the log.

I stretched my limbs to rid them of the numbness and then the pins and needles that followed I stood up and walked a bit then I gradually sped up until I was running at a fairly fast pace enough to feel I was almost flying when I increased a just a little bit more and then suddenly I stopped suddenly and paused to look around. I had found myself back in the area that I had met Tyler in I sat down on the grass and crossed my legs with my hand out behind me holding me up as I looked up at the bright glittering stars of the dark blue almost black night sky.

I looked for the few constellations I knew and after ten minutes of searching I found them one by one considering there were only four I actually knew off by heart that I could remember at the current time but I still managed to identify them somehow. Once I had found the ones I could remember I let my arms stretch out behind me as I let them fall behind me as I lay down on the slightly dew dampened grass and I just watched the sky grow steadily darker as the night and time went on. I felt relaxed and peaceful as I watched the stars glow over my head and just made the sky seem so picturesque but in a postcard sort of way I honestly prefer a nice sliver of a crescent moon and a few stars to all the flash stuff it is more mysterious and dark to something that seems preppy and cliché.

As I watched the night sky I sung the tune to one of my favourite songs that I had compiled onto a disk in my dorm room called Pretty Girl by a band called Sugarcult that related to me last year

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.



It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

Pretty girl... pretty girl...

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.

It's the way that he makes you cry.  
It's the way that he's in your mind.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love...

Singing this brought back all the bad memories and feelings but it was still one of my favourite songs I was seventeen and I thought he loved me because he was really sweet but he was only trying to make his ex girlfriend jealous enough so she would take him back because she saw what she was missing out on while he was with me because apparently she got jealous as soon as he asked me out two days after she broke up with him and asked a friend of hers to watch us and report back to her and she didn't like what she heard so she got back with him and he dumped me in a heartbeat for his ex after he explained his 'plan' to me about making her jealous enough to take him back.

It had only been a few months ago actually but it felt like forever I've gotten over him but the memories and feeling are still there from when we were together and that is the only painful thing now that I fell for it and I wasted about three months of my time with him and he didn't really even want me for his girlfriend. I ended up watching the stars for three quarters of an hour and then I got up and ran a five miles then stopped for a minute to check the time on my phone and then just walked back to Spencer, by the time I got there it was four o clock because I took my own sweet time walking back as I was in no hurry to get back to my dorm at all I didn't have to be there until half past seven so I could get ready for my actual classes that I had that day which by the way were the exact same with the exception of gym.

I knew I was going to hate gym because even if I am good at running and a few other sports it doesn't mean I like it in any way it just means I'm good at something I loathe with all my being the only sport I would even think of doing would involve something that is all running like relays or sprints and cross country maybe long distance if that and those will be the only sports I will participate in maybe high jump if I'm feeling up to it but if I couldn't do running I'd do swimming which is just running but in the water plus it is a part of me so it's okay considering it could be worse than it already was which meant that they'd force me to participate. One thing I liked about this school is that if you join a sport team you don't have to stress and participate as much to get good marks for gym.

I arrived at my dorm at six so I decided to have a quick shower and get ready for school then while I was waiting I could do some of the homework that was due during next week so I wouldn't bee loaded up with it later on and have to do it over the weekend or at the last minute and start stressing about it. I managed to finish half of the homework I needed to before seven thirty and I didn't even have to leave yet I wouldn't have to for another fifteen or twenty minutes.

AN: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter I've been really busy with my year nine testing and not to mention that the teachers just LOVE to pile on assignments onto us like there's no tomorrow anyways so I'm thinking about either continuing with updating every couple of weeks or updates will be longer apart but with my chapters tell me what you think you don't have to review but it would be helpful if some constructive criticism was given.




	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I ended up spending the last twenty minutes drawing in my sketchbook working on an old picture that I had started a few weeks ago with a dark background and there was two shadowy people on a cliff looking over and sitting there talking about something unknown but you couldn't see them properly but you could see enough to know that it was a girl and a guy from the figures of their shadows. They seemed thoughtful from their posture but that's all I seemed to be able to tell other that the fact that they had both had dark hair because the moon didn't make it seem to much lighter it just shone off it creating a sheen.

I left my dorm and headed for yet another day of classes but at least after school today it would be the weekend and I'd be able to see my mum and relax a bit more. I'm also hoping I can play my guitar because I haven't since our move to Ipswich and it would be could to play it again I haven't held a guitar in a while in over a week let alone played one. Maybe mum could make some of her famous triple choc macadamia cookies with me so I could take them back to the dorm and that would keep me happy until I next saw mum and had a chance to really hang out with her for a bit because this weekend I knew I would be busy hooking and setting up the studio for my use when I wanted to work on my music.

I pulled out my mp3 player and turned it on and listened to it at the moment I was listening to Comatose by a one of my favourite bands called Skillet, a song I could somehow really relate to in some ways more than others but even so it was still a really good song. Soon enough I was walking into the classroom and as I walked up to my seat in the back I turned my mp3 player off so I wouldn't be sent out of class or get a detention for listening to it during a lecture because I didn't want to be in trouble already after only my first week I didn't want mum upset with me this soon in a new town.

I sat down and got my books out from on the floor next to me then put them on the desk in front of me with my sketchbook so I could work on it while I waited fro the teacher and the other half of the students to arrive for the lesson. I was working on the other picture of the two people on the cliff but I still can't figure out who they are yet I was really curious about is because it could be important in some way or another. Soon everyone was sitting down but there was no teacher so we just sat there until the bell rang for the next lesson surprisingly nobody really cared or was surprised there was no teacher as I walked out the door a random guy must have noticed my concerned expression because he said "Don't worry about the teacher he's often away probably too stoned or drunk to come today in return he gives us A's for not telling so we're fine with it." I nodded then walked to where my next class was.

This time there was actually a teacher in the classroom waiting for us so he could start the lesson and teach what he was paid to teach. I sat down by myself at the back at a free desk but I was joined by a late arrival to the class a friendly looking girl by later I found out whose name was Leila Simonson and during class we made quick friends and I was invited to eat lunch with her as well as the group of people she hangs out with which I politely declined because I wanted to work on my drawings she said maybe another time disappointedly so I couldn't help but say definitely and after I said that she immediately brightened up and I could tell she was already making plans for another day.

When the bell rang everyone hurried out so they could get to lunch, I was the last one out of the classroom as I had deliberately been slow in packing up my books to avoid all the hustle and bustle of the crowd cramming into the hallway. When I got to the cafeteria there was a huge line so just this once I went to a vending machine and chose a lemon soda and a packet of choc chip cookies then I went outside to sit on one of the benches again so I could sit by myself and work on whatever I felt like working on at the time. I eventually made my way outside after enjoying the peace and quiet of the empty school corridors as I made my way out to the courtyard and sat down at one of the benches randomly placed in it.

I put my bag down at my feet and proceeded to eat some of my cookies and occasionally taking a sip of my soda, a few minutes later when I was half way through my cookies I put them in my bag for later when I was in my dorm room and I felt hungry after school. I heard footsteps coming over and there was more than one person by the sound of it, I zipped my bag back up then went back to my sketchbook so I could close it because I don't like people looking at my work full stop, end of story, period I never let anyone look at my work and I'm not about to start anytime soon. I looked up and saw Tyler and his friends as well as Sarah and Kate standing in front of me "Oh hi." I said surprised I thought it would be some of the popular girls that always seems to make themselves known to me by somehow trying to beat the crap out of me whenever I start at a new school but all the time I manage to hide or beat the crap out of them.

Tyler sat down next to me on the edge then Reid sat on my other side next to me then Caleb and Pogue who pulled their respective girlfriends onto their laps to sit down "So what are you out here for, you could've come and sat with us if you wanted." Caleb said convincingly trying to get me to join them for lunch I shook my head "No thanks I came out here for a bit of peace and quiet for at least a small amount of time for once in school instead of the usual hustle and bustle of the cafeteria, classrooms and the corridors." I said and they nodded respectfully accepting my decision and they got up and left as they walk off Tyler said "Well if you change your mind you know where we are I'll see you later then." Then waved I waved back then picked up my sketchbook and went back to working on the picture that'd had me intrigued ever since I had started drawing it.

Soon enough the bell rang and I packed up my stuff and headed in the direction of where my next class would be a few minutes later I walked into the classroom and sat down next to a waving Tyler trying to get my attention so I would sit next to him as he had saved me a seat. Reid nodded at me from his place to the left of Tyler then Caleb and Pogue did the same from their place next to him, Sarah and Kate gave me a little wave and I gave a small one of my own to be polite and sort of friendly as they were nice to me as mum always says treat others how you want to be treated she always sys that even if it doesn't apply to my father.

The lecture wasn't too boring but it was boring enough to make me put my head on the desk because I was getting weary of the teacher's monotonous voice rambling on, the subject of the lecture was one of my favourites but even that couldn't keep me from letting out a small yawn. Tyler grinned when I did and copied me by also putting his head on the desk, he glanced at Reid then one by one Reid, Caleb, and Pogue put their heads on the desk too, I chuckled but by then I had closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at the teacher and listened to the lecture he was using to inspire topics for the assignment we'd be getting in our next lesson. Apparently we'd be either working in pairs or individually I'd already decided in my head to be working by myself because I work better that way anyhow I prefer it better to working with a partner they seem to put more pressure on you than you do yourself.

I only had one more lesson after this one and I could go home but time couldn't seem to go fast enough for my liking it seemed to just drag on until the bell rang for the final class of my first week at Spencer Academy and boy was I glad that it was over. Right now I just wanted to be at home in my bed listening to my music really loud in completely lightless and soundproof room having a few of my favourite cookies as I thought about my life and my powers. The usual stuff that depresses a normal person that somehow manages to keep me sane in a small and twisted way with me being as screwed up as I am because of my father.

The second last class of the day ended on the bell and everyone rushed out to get to the next one including myself right behind them travelling at a moderately paced walk so I wouldn't be pushed into the fast moving crowd in front of me that as soon as it got past the door split up in random directions to move on to their next class. I walked slowly to my next class and someone dropped back from the main group to walk beside me. It was Caleb. He said hi so I replied with "Hi why are walking with me and not the others?" he chuckled "Well my next class is with you and the guys aren't in it plus I wanted to get to know you a bit better." I nodded but I didn't say anything more "So can I sit with you in class?" he asked I nodded again and kept walking he let out an exasperated sigh "Are you going to say anything?" he asked me in a frustrated tone I smiled and said "Maybe." Then walked ahead of Caleb so I could get a good seat in class.

I sat down in an aisle seat but more towards the shadows of the middle than the ones of the back so I would be able to get out of the room quicker when the bell rang at the end of the day. Caleb sat down next to me and we were the only people in that row of seats on the right side of the room there were others in the middle row in on the centre and left side of the room but none on our side as if they were afraid to sit next to us because of something insignificant. The teacher came in and us looked at us for a second because people were sitting in front and behind us but not next to us he seemed puzzled but he didn't say anything he just walked up to the lecture stand and proceeded to start the lesson and tell us about an assignment we'd be receiving today and he'd e choosing partners not the other way around because work actually had to be completed and handed in not just unfinished and not bothered enough to get a grade.

I gave a sigh of relief when he said that if he decided that we would actually do the work and hand the assignment in then he would let us work by ourselves but we still had to compare our work to some one else's in the class to cross reference our information and overall results of the research assignment. The teacher would compare our assignments with other teachers to make sure he was giving us all the right grade because he could give us a B but when he compared it with another teacher it could actually be worth an A instead he'd be doing this so he could give us the fairest mark possible. I was satisfied with this because it meant that you couldn't be under graded because of a teacher's opinion or bias towards you or your work as it was different or something they couldn't understand.

Surprisingly fast the bell rang for the end of the day and I rushed out of the room with my new assignment safely tucked into my folder where I keep my school work information and research stuff when I'm not using it and for storage so I can easily find it. I ran towards my dorm and let myself in to the room, I dumped my bag on my bed and kicked my shoes off then I went over to my dresser and grabbed out my usual comfy clothes consisting of: one black and red long sleeved striped shirt, one pair of baggy black pants and my dark grey hoodie oh and my converses. I got changed in the bathroom and put on the amount of heavy eyeliner and mascara as well to complete my usual look that just screamed goth or emo to the judgemental and shallow people that just think of new ways to make people feel low with their friends just for fun because they don't have anything better to do.

Once I'd changed and packed my stuff for this weekend I grabbed my cell phone and called for my mum to pick me up from the dorms, she seemed excited on the phone when she said she had a surprise for me and that just made me cringe because if she was this excited then that meant it was something big and I hate people spending money on me for no reason because it was unnecessary. I sat down on the bed because I wouldn't have to go outside to meet my mum for a bit so I could relax for a while in my room and compose myself before mum came to get me. She'd know if I wasn't my normal self so I'd have to compose a specially constructed mask of my myself that is the way I usually act around her instead of the way I am right now.

I centred myself in my own world, and relaxed myself to a point that I was the real me again then I got up and grabbed my stuff and locked the door behind me as I left the dorm, I put the key in my pocket and walked down the hallway. I got my mp3 player out of my pocket and put my earphones in then I turned it on I felt like some good chick rock so I decided to listen to Flyleaf for a bit to listen out what I was feeling right now and get it out of my system before mum came cause she'd see it on my face and wonder what the matter was. I sat on one of the benches in front of the car park with my bag beside me and tilted back my head to watch the sky and the clouds drift and float in the heavens above me someone sat down next to me but I didn't look to see who it was I was too occupied with the clouds in the air.

The person tapped me on the shoulder so I slipped my earphones out of my ears and paused the song I was listening to then I turned my head and looked over at the person. It was Tyler. He waved to me "Hey what are you doing out here?" he asked me "I'm waiting for my mum to pick me up cause I'm going home for the weekend." He nodded and moved his head away to look at something past me. It was my mum's car a nice red 1968 Chevrolet Camaro and it was still in pretty good nick. My mum parked the car in a space of the parking lot then got out and walked over to stand in front of me "Hey sweetie are you ready to go," I nodded then she said hello to Tyler I stood up and mum started walking towards the car I said "Bye Tyler I'll see whenever I next see you." He nodded again I heard a "Bye Willow." As a reply from Tyler as I walked over to the car and got in. Mum started up the engine and drove back out of the parking lot as she drove down the road I thought about Tyler and his friends the other sons of Ipswich.

I listened to one of my playlists as mum drove it was the one that helped me think thoughtful things about anything and everything I want to at the current time which sometimes happens to be either really random or really complicated and philosophical which most people don't get anyway even if I try to explain it to them. I'd have to record some new stuff soon because my mp3 player seemed to not have so much of my stuff on it for some reason and I want to check it out to see if it has a good sound on my computer and my mp3 player otherwise I'd have to record it again and the original recoding would just have been all for nothing and a waste of time. At least I'd have the weekend with just me and mum which would be good because I really missed her, she's my best friend and my mum I can talk to her about almost anything I want or need to.

Soon enough mum drove the Camaro up the driveway and parked it in the now usual place, we got put and I grabbed my bag out of the back seat then I walked inside after letting my mum through the door. I dumped my bag to the side of the stairs and went into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool.

Mum stood in front of me and said "So how was your first week of school at Spenser tell me everything." "Oh well it was good I guess, I talked to all my teachers, went out with a few friends and just did random stuff what about you, what was it like having this huge old house to yourself for a whole week?" I teased as I finished

"It was a bit quiet around here and I actually went into town and made a friend myself at the little café in town a lady by the name of Evelyn Danvers she seemed really nice her son goes to Spenser too maybe you know him his name is Caleb."

I nodded "Sure I do he's one of my new friends from school and everyone else in the group that Tyler introduced me to."

Mum seemed pleased that I knew her friend's son because I saw her give a grin she must be happy because I mentioned guys in my life other than my father who by the way has tried to do away with me ever since I was little.

Mum turned her back to me and when she turned back around I saw she had a container in her hands, she opened the lid and I smelt the delicious scent of her triple choc macadamia cookies before I even saw the tonnes of then spilling over the edge of the full Tupperware. I let out a squeal and said "Oh my god mum thanks so much they're my favourite how did you know I wanted them?" Mum laughed "It was my mother's intuition you could say I guess, I just had a feeling you wanted them so I baked them this morning." I grinned then nodded "I had a craving for them a few days ago and I've been wanting them ever since so thanks mum."

I helped myself to a cookie from the container as mum told me about her first week of living without me for once since I had been born other than the time she had me at Aunt Jillian's because of dad for my safety while she got a restraining order he thought I was at a friend's house but he'd never paid attention to my friends so he didn't know where I was. Mum came to pick me up from Aunt Jilly's when I saw her I knew something was going on but I didn't know what after all I was only five years old at the time, she hugged me close and whispered in my ear " Sorry baby but we have to go we're moving out of town for a while." I nodded and said "Okay Mummy but what about Aunt Jilly and Daddy?" I remember mum shaking her head saying "Sorry honey but aunt Jilly can't come and daddy doesn't want to stay with us any more we going to go home and pack then we're moving." I nodded and went upstairs to grab my stuff mum went over to aunt Jillian and started talking in hushed tones I couldn't really hear anything they were saying but I knew it was bad.

We left that day after going home and packing all out stuff which was all that was left inside the house because dad's stuff was already gone from the house leaving it empty and almost desolate giving it a melancholy feeling that had spread through the whole house. We packed all we owned into mum's SUV then left I watched the familiar surroundings of the town disappear as we drove on. We drove for two days stopping only for bathroom breaks, food, sleep and gas other than that we were in the car listening and even singing along to the songs we knew if we felt like it at the time. Mum and I always treated moving like a road trip to somewhere exciting and unknown which in a way made it fun but now after moving over twenty times in thirteen years, it was getting a little tiresome and wearying on the heart, soul and mind all this moving makes me think that we'll never find a place to fit in until we moved to Ipswich I just seemed to have a sense of belonging and comfort here that I'd never gotten from any of the other towns and if dad came here I was going to fight for it. Not run away with my mum I would send her away to be protected if it came to that but I would fight for my place in this world, this town, I will fight for my right to live, I will fight for the right to choose where I want to be in this world dead or alive no matter what.

Mum's week was sort of eventful because it was the most eventful week she's had since we had moved away to escape Dad. I slowly ate my cookie savouring the taste I'd been craving for a while cause Mum hadn't made them in ages, she asked me about school so I decided to reply simply, "It was great I made friends with Tyler and his friends and they were really nice but my first week was really just settling in you know?" She nodded and went over to the pantry to rummage through and find ingredients for dinner I took the chance to grab a few cookies and sneak out of the kitchen and go up the stairs down the hallway to my room after grabbing my bag as I had a bit of weekend homework I had to finish up then later on tonight I'd go and vent out in the woods. I'd decided that venting at night would be a better idea than worrying about it during the day and I would only vent during the day if I really badly needed to just to make things safer and easier in terms of my powers being discovered.

I dropped my bag on the floor just on the inside of my doorway and collapsed onto my bed I curled up into a ball and breathed in the familiar smell of my room and the rest of the house, the familiar smell of home. After a minute of deep breathing I got up and grabbed my guitar from it's stand by my dresser, I sat on the edge of my bed and strummed a few chords and then started playing one of my favourite songs. The song reminded me of the stagnant silence of my room back at the dorms and I felt like I needed to vent badly but it could wait until tonight when I would be able to sneak out and drain myself. Then I stopped playing for a minute to think I didn't need to vent I needed a friend I decided that when I finished guitar playing I would call Sarah or maybe Tyler I really needed someone to talk to but then I changed my mind. I would call Tyler he seemed to be the easier person to talk to as he actually listened whereas Sarah just seemed to think that by spouting her own experiences everyone else's problem was solved because they could do what she did in that situation I wonder how she and Kate became friends because the relationship between them seems a bit odd.

I put my guitar away after playing my ten favourite songs and then went to get my cell phone from the front pocket of my bag just as I flipped it open I heard mum open the door so I turned and faced her she said "Honey Tyler's here to see you, and if he wants he can stay for dinner as well." I nodded "I'll be right down in a second I just have to unpack the last of my stuff it'll only take a second." Mum grinned and went back down stairs I heard her telling Tyler I'd be down in a minute I quickly used my telekinesis to put all my dirty clothes in the hamper and everything else from my bag on my bed then I left my room closing the door behind me as I did. Tyler was sitting on a barstool in front of the bench when I entered the kitchen, chatting to my mum about her cooking.

I leant against the doorframe and said "Well Tyler anyone would think you're tryin to suck up to my mum so you can have some of her homemade cooking." Mum raised an eyebrow and Tyler grinned "You caught me Willow I just can't resist a home cooked meal." We all laughed together at the sincereness in his voice and expression on his face, we stopped laughing a few moments later once we'd settled down a bit and had caught our breaths. I walked over and sat down next to Tyler on another of the bar stools. Mum just grinned smartly "So Tyler do you know what you're planning on doing after school?" she asked him still grinning but now in a more smug way as if she knew something we didn't. "Well I'm thinking of going to college and maybe study business or law, so I might be able to help dad with his business what about you Willow what are you gonna do?" Tyler said earnestly I grinned "I'm thinking about writing or art maybe both I'm not sure, I have an interest in music but I just don't want to do that to study because I only do that for fun and if I do it seriously it might take the fun out of what I love most." I said in a serious tone as the smile faded from my face while I remembered how I came to love music.

My father was the person who introduced music to me I was four years old only a year before he found out I was more than him, more than he could ever hope to be. The day he condemned me to die when I was five was the day I lost my passion for music. I stopped and by the time I was fourteen I had started it up again to help with my depression but I didn't just play guitar I also started playing piano and a little bit of cello but guitar and piano were the only instruments I kept up I still occasionally play cello but very rarely.

I snapped back into reality when mum said my name. "Hmm yeah mum?" I asked "Why don't you take Tyler into the lounge room to watch TV for a bit while I just finish off dinner it should only be about twenty minutes before it's done or you can give him a tour of the house, maybe show him your studio." She suggested trying to get me to make friends but I really don't see what the point is considering we move every few months "Sure mum whatever." I called back then gesture for Tyler to walk up the stairs he walked up and I followed he stopped at the top of the stairs waiting for me to lead him around the house on a tour of the rooms and maybe the yard out the back. "First door on the right is my mum's and across from her room is her bathroom, the door between her room and mine down the end is my soundproof music studio where I play my music and just record demos and random stuff that I just mess around with to fit my lyrics." "Your write lyrics?" he asked me curiously "Sure doesn't almost every musician write lyrics of some kind or another, everybody dabbles in that or poetry at some point in their life too but it's fun just messing around and writing songs about whatever." I said and opened the door to my studio letting Tyler in before me the room was dark so he wouldn't be able to see anything yet.

I closed the door and felt for the light switch on the door frame then turned it on, "Surprise this is my studio do you like it?", I asked him curious about what he thought of my makeshift studio. My studio is a dark room with a desk, a laptop, printer, scanner, plugged into the computer was a piano keyboard with a music stand sitting next to it, I had accidently left some of my music and lyrics on the stand so I rushed over and slid them into one of the folders titled with the song named that filled the shelf. Each folder was titled with the song name inside it and each contained music, lyrics ,notes ,ideas and possibilities.


End file.
